Werecows
by Anne Zwarts
Summary: Take care! The werecows are taking over the world! Or not.... the werecows are my third and last were-animal fic.


_Rating:_ I think it's a PG

_Summary:_ about cows…. And singing….

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters, the werecows are the only ones who found their lifes in my sick mind….

_A/N:_ this is some kind of sequel to "The Goldfish" and "Goats and Doggies", although it's completely different at the same time (confusing eh?) Oh, and this might be my last fic.

"Werecows" January 8th 

It was a sunny day, as usual. He was lying on his back on a beach with palm trees. The sun was blazing in his face, he was surrounded by beautiful girls…

Then he suddenly woke up, and returned harshly to reality. He didn't know what had awoken him. Then he saw an orange light through the windows. He became very curious, so he stood up and went quietly to the window. He noticed the brightly  orange coloured sky, with the full moon. There had been fallen a lot of snow, and it was still snowing like mad. He turned his back to the window, and watched his sleeping classmates for a while. He noticed his bare feet were getting very cold now, so he went back to his bed. It was only four in the morning. He fell asleep again…

Harry Potter was now in his sixth year at Hogwarts, and was glad Remus Lupin had returned to Hogwarts as a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Remus had now, sort of, taken over the role of Sirius, as a Godfather, although he could never replace him. Harry would probably move in at Remus' after he finishes school.

That morning at breakfast, Harry saw that Hermione was looking very tired.

"Have you been making homework all night or something?!" Harry asked her when they sat down in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"No, why?" asked Hermione in return.

"Why? I would think _that_ much was obvious!" said Ron.

"I don't understand it!" replied Hermione. "you know I had finished my homework yesterday before dinner!"

"Yes…. Well…" stammered Ron, and his ears went brick red.

"You seem to be very tired," said Harry.

"I'm NOT!" shrieked Hermione.

"Well…. You _look_ very tired. As if you haven't been sleeping at all last night," said Harry.

"Oh! Well…. Haven't you heard it then?" she replied.

"Have heard _what_ Hermione?" asked Ron.

"These weird animals… it sounded like lowing of cows, but in the mean time it sounded as if it was singing… I never heard of creatures like that. But I have heard them before… something like four weeks ago or something… are you sure you haven't heard?" Hermione asked again.

"No!" said Ron and Harry together. Hermione looked at them, shook her head and stood up. She walked out of the Great Hall.

"Did we say something wrong?" Ron wondered.

"I don't think so…" Harry replied, and sighed. "You know Ron, I think we'll never understand girls…"

"Yeah…. You're right. Come on, let's go to Potions… Snape'll be after our blood if we're late again…"

"Only then?" Harry grinned.

_February 6th_

It was well past midnight, but Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, trying to finish some homework. Then Hermione suddenly stopped writing…. She appeared to be listening very hard to _something_ or _someone_.

"What's wrong Her– "Harry began.

"Shhh!" Hermione hissed. Ron and Harry exchanged curious looks. What was she up to?

"Do you hear it?" she asked.

Hear what, Herm?" Ron asked.

"That cow-like creature," she replied. Ron and Harry listened closely. Then they too heard it.

"What is it? It doesn't sound like a normal cow," Ron said.

"I dunno what it is," Herm replied. "But I do know that the last time I heard it, it was also full moon, and look–"she pointed at the silver orb that was just visible through the window. "It's full moon again."

"Okay, we're going to ask Hagrid or Remus tomorrow," Harry said. Ron shut his books noisily.

"Good idea!"

February 7th 

Harry was on his way to his substitute Godfather, when he walked into Snape.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I am on my way to Professor Lupin…. _Sir_," Harry replied.

"You are? You won't find him in his office, Potter," Snape replied, and his lips curled in a unpleasant sneer.

"Why not?" Harry asked, rather more rude than he intended to.

"Because something went wrong when he changed back this morning," Snape said, curling his lips a little more. He really seemed to enjoy this.

"So he's in the Hospital wing? What went wrong then?" Harry asked.

"I won't tell you, Potter," Snape replied, almost cackling madly. Harry glared at Snape, turned on his heels and walked away as quickly as possible.

"Oh, and ten points from Gryffindor, because you were rude," Snape said.

Harry ran away to the hospital wing, where he quickly found Remus.

"Remus! Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes yes! I'm fine!" he replied, grinning.

"What's happened?" Harry asked.

"Well, when I changed back, I still had my udder," Remus replied.

"Udder?!" said Harry. "But I thought werewolves don't have…"

"That's right… But Professor Snape made a small mistake with the Wolfsbane Potion. But I liked it, so he keeps it this way," replied Remus. "

"And now?"

"Well, now I change into a singing cow, every full moon. Sort of werecow," replied Remus.

"So we heard _you_!" laughed Harry. Remus nodded and grinned.

"But I've got great ideas for one full moon…" Remus said.

March 27th 

"Hey Harry! Look! There's some kind of party on the 7th of April at Hogwarts," said Ron.

"Hey cool! Ooh! They've got the Weird Sisters! And Wands 'n Roses _AND_ a mystery guest," said Harry.

"Wicked!" replied Ron.

April 7th 

The Great Hall was packed with students and teachers. Harry almost immediately noticed Remus' absence, then he looked at the ceiling, and saw the full moon. The house tables had vanished, and several high, small, round tables had been replaced. The staff table had also gone, and there was now a beautifully and large stage. On it were the members of the Weird Sisters and Albus Dumbledore. He went to the microphone and said: "Welcome all to this great event. It's been long since something similar had taken place here at Hogwarts. Behind me on stage are the Weird Sisters, they want to play their most popular song of the moment, "I'm so Excited", then Wands 'n Roses will play "November Rain" and then it's time for our Mystery Guest! After that, the other two bands will be performing each until midnight. Now, I won't let you wait any longer –" the Weird Sisters began to play, "Here are the Weird Sisters!" And Dumbledore went off.

After half an hour it went completely silent in the Great Hall, when the lights went out and a cow came walking onto the stage. The cow walked to the microphone and began to _talk_!

"Good evening everyone!" the cow began, with the voice of Remus Lupin. "I am the mystery guest tonight. Yes, I am Remus Lupin, and I am a werewolf. But Severus Snape did something wrong with the Wolfsbane Potion, so I became this werecow. I liked this body and character better than the werewolf's, so Snape figured out what went wrong, and puts those ingredient in the Potion from now on.

"And there's something else with this body, I can sing now! And I liked it! So now I'm here…" music began to play. "and I can dance, but I don't think this stage'll survive, so I won't…"

And then (s)he began to sing.. and (s)he sung "Oh yes, it's Lady's night!"… None of the students had been expecting this. Not even Harry and his gang…

**_The End!!!_**


End file.
